Ce que la mort envoie
by Popzina24
Summary: La brume a attaqué la planète tout entière. Stephen King nous a donné un point de vue, je vais vous en donné un autre. Karianne, jeune stagiaire à l'école Roger-Comtois, nous racontera cette triste histoire. Tout était une simple question de défi. La mort est cruelle...


Point de vu de...

C'est la mort en personne qui vous parle. Je vais mettre au défit Karianne Rochette, celle qui a les cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude. Son comportement téméraire et impulsif ne vont pas la sauver elle et les 25 élèves arrogants du groupe 54. J'ai fait en sorte que se groupe soit le seul dans l'école. Notez la date d'aujourd'hui dans votre agenda, car se sera un jour important. L'école Roger-Comtois est condamnée en se 23 octobre.

Point de vu de Karianne.

Après de m'avoir préparé, je suis allée à mon premier remplacement à l'école Roger-Comtois. Je suis allée à cette école lors de mon secondaire. En rentrant dans l'établissement, je remarque directement l'absence des élèves dans les corridors. Je me dirige vers le local où se déroule mon premier cours. À 9h10, tous les élèves du groupe 54 sont placés à leur bureau. Tous murmuraient des propos sur l'absence des autres classes. Nous étions les seuls personnes dans l'école. Pourquoi?

» Je suis Karianne, votre remplaçante. Je sais qu'il y a peu de gens dans l'école, mais nous allons faire le cours comme si c'était une journée normale. Nous allons prendre les présences: Émilie Auclair, Rachelle Beaulieu, Thomas Bilodeau…

Et le cours commence. Tout était normal jusqu'à se que la porte s'ouvre à grande volé. Tous ont fait un saut, même moi. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Une étrange brume opaque blanche s'avance dans notre direction. De l'inquiétude pris possession de mon corps.

» Anne, peux-tu venir ici? Articulais-je malgré la peur.

Anne, une grande brune aux yeux vairons, s'approche de l'encadrement de la porte. Je pointe la fumée et lui demande si c'est normal, même si je connais la réponse. Elle pousse un cris qui alerte toute la classe. Tous se poussent pour voir le brouillard s'avançant vers nous. Aucun ne savait c'était quoi. Un élève sort de la classe et s'avance vers l'étrange brume. Anne lui dit de revenir, mais il ne fait pas demi-tour. Il tend la main vers la fumée et des bras l'enveloppe. D'immenses cris déchirants se font entendre, ceux du garçon. «Allons-nous en» ai-je crié. Je me précipite vers l'escalier avec les 24 élèves à ma suite. À la course, nous nous dirigeons à la cafétéria. Rendu, je fait un compte des élèves: 23. Dans le groupe, je ne vois pas Anne. Oh non, la brume l'as sûrement prise. La fumée se rapproche rapidement vers nous. Une fille prénommée Sophie me demande si on pouvait sortir de l'école. Plusieurs élèves affolés disaient que le garçon et Anne étaient morts. Je les croyais. Je me dirige vers les cuisines et pris de s couteaux. Je sais que ce ne me saura pas utile contre du gaz, mais ça me donne confiance. D'autre élèves m'imitent.

» Sortons d'ici par la porte 3. C'est celle qui est la plus proche. Rester en groupe!

Je me force à rester calme même si toute ma volonté voulait que je cris et me mettre en petite boule comme la majorité des filles. Je leur cris de se lever avant que la brume nous empêche de passer par l'entrée principale de la cafétéria. «Grouillez-vous!» dit un garçon à l'intention des filles. Trop tard, la fumée entre dans la salle, Je me souviens d'une porte de secours qui mène au corridor principal et au toit. D'immenses cris stridents se font entendre. «Suivez moi!» ordonnais-je. Je cours vers la porte de secours qui donne un accès sur la porte 3. Je l'ouvre et vois que de la brume. Cette vois était fermé. Un gars nommé Johnny cris d'aller sur le toit. Quel autre choix avons nous pour sortir d'ici? Avec un courte réflexion, je me dis que c'est notre seul chance. D'autre hurlement de douleur se font discerner. Pauvres élèves! Ils ont l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Les larmes au yeux, je me dirige dans les escalier et j'accède au toit. Il ne pleut pas, mais d'énorme nuages gris sont dans le ciel. Lorsque tous les élèves restant sont sortis, je fait un deuxième compte. Seulement 13 personnes avec moi ont survécu à l'attaque! La majorité des survivants sont des garçons. En jetant un coup d'oeil en bas de l'école, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de brume sur le sol. «Regardez s'il y a des escaliers pour descendre en bas» ai-je ordonné. De la brume s'élève des murs et fonce sur nous. Il y en a partout. J'implore le ciel pour nous aider, mais sans succès. La fumé blanche nous encercle. Pendant que le brouillard le rétrécissait, l'idée de trouver une issus s'estompait. Nous allons mourir! La Mort nous veut du mal, pourquoi?

La brume enveloppe les élèves un par un. Les cris de douleur et le vent sont les seules choses qu'on entend. En quelques minutes interminables, la fumée avait emporté tout le monde sauf moi. Pourquoi devrais-je me laisser souffrir en mourant par cette brume?

Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

Je vais mourir, mais pas par cette brume.

Je tiens un couteau dans ma main…

Et ce fut la dernière chose que je vu alors qu'il était immaculé de mon sang.


End file.
